A computer network or data network is a telecommunications network which allows computers to exchange data. In computer networks, networked computing devices exchange data with each other along network links or data connections. The connections between nodes are established using either cable or wireless media. Network computer devices that originate, route, and terminate the data are called network nodes. Nodes can include hosts such as personal computers, phones, servers as well as networking hardware. Two such devices can be said to be networked together when one device is able to exchange information with the other device, whether or not they have a direct connection to each other. In some computer networks, the deployment of operating systems on one or more nodes and various updates can be a disjoined activity. This makes the process complex and cumbersome in large scaled environments with many networked nodes.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.